Anima Weapon
The Anima Weapons are a new series of ultimate weapons that adventurers can obtain in Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward. A young researcher hailing from the Near East has come to Eorzea in search of aid. His field of study is Anima, an essence he considers to be a reflection of the soul. Through a chance encounter with the master craftsman Gerolt, he and the legendary blacksmith have joined forces to create a weapon the likes of which the realm has never seen. Obtaining an Anima Weapon The individual steps for each weapon can only done with one job at a time. Animated The first step is through the quest "Soul Without Life." Players must obtain two items for Gerolt to install on the weapon: an Astral Nodule and Umbral Nodule. These two items are obtained from Syndony in Revenant's Toll. For these, she requires three Luminous Crystals, of each element, obtained randomly from participating in FATEs in Heavensward areas. Alternatively, a Zodiac Weapon Zeta can be sacrificed to obtain both nodules immediately and bypass obtaining the crystals. Once both nodules are presented to Ardashir, Gerolt will create an "animated" version of the Artifact Weapons at item level 170. This can be used for the next part. Awoken The second phase is through the quest "Toughening Up." To fully awaken the experimental weapon, players must do the following dungeons in sequence with their Animated weapon equipped: #Snowcloak #Sastasha (Hard) #Sunken Temple of Qarn #The Keeper of the Lake #Wanderer's Palace (Hard) #Amdapor Keep (Hard) #Dusk Vigil #Sohm Al #The Aery #The Vault Players will speak with Ardashir in a cutscene after the third, sixth, and tenth dungeon. Once the Vault is completed, the weapon can be upgraded back at Azys Lla. The weapon will become "Awoken", at item level 200 and possesses a distinct glow effect with unsheathed. Base Anima The third step to create the full Anima Weapon is through the quest "Coming into its Own". To finalize the Anima Weapon, Gerolt needs four special materials: Enchanted Rubber, Fast-drying Carboncoat, Fast-acting Allagan Catalyst, and some Divine Water. These materials can be bartered with Cristiana at Revenant's Toll, in exchange for the following items (as of Patch 3.38): The latter are created with synthesis by specialist crafters, while the former can be obtained from a variety of sources, such as beast-tribe vendors, exchanging Allagan Tomestones, or collecting certain items from Alexander: Gordias. Once all four materials, the Anima Weapon can be constructed, at item level 210. Hyperconductive Added in Patch 3.25, the fourth step in upgrading is through the quest "Finding Your Voice". Gerolt requires five bottles of Aether Oil. This item can either be purchased with 1800 Allagan Tomestones of Esoterics, or obtained by completing the Crystal Tower quest "The Gift of the Archmagus" once per week. The coating will upgrade Anima Weapons to a "Hyperconductive" state, increasing item level to 230 and applying a new glowing particle effect when unsheathed. Reconditioned Added in Patch 3.3, the fifth step step involves increasing the Anima's growth and strength, but a new weapon is needed as the current weapon is not strong enough. To complete the quest "A Dream Fulfilled", Umbrites and Crystal Sand must be treated by Ulan in order to obtain Treated Crystal Sand, used to allocate growth points to the desired secondary stats. Umbrite can be obtained for 300 Allagan Tomestones of Esoterics from Hismena and Crystal Sand can be obtained from Ulan via item trade. It takes 240 growth points to complete the step and each pair of Umbrite and Crystal Sand converts into 3 pinches of Treated Crystal Sand. After 120 points have been allocated, there is a chance to obtain more Treated Crystal Sand, up to 6 pinches per conversion. Once all points have been allocated, Gerolt forges a new item level 240 weapon to contain the strenghtened Anima. Anima Weapons Almace & Ancile (PLD) Verethragna (MNK) Ukonvasara (WAR) Rhongomiant (DRG) Gandiva (BRD) Kannagi (NIN) Majestas (WHM) Hvergelmir (BLM) Draconomicon (SMN) Tetrabiblos (SCH) Nothung (DRK) Armageddon (MCH) Deneb (AST) Reconditioned Anima Weapons Sword of the Twin Thegns & Shield of the Twin Thegns (PLD) Sultan's Fists (MNK) Axe of the Blood Emperor (WAR) Trident of the Overlord (DRG) Bow of the Autarch (BRD) Spurs of the Thorn Prince (NIN) Cane of the White Tsar (WHM) Rod of the Black Khan (BLM) Book of the Mad Queen (SMN) Word of the Magnate (SCH) Guillotine of the Tyrant (DRK) Flame of the Dynast (MCH) Sphere of the Last Heir (AST) Etymology Trivia *Many of the Anima Weapon names are shared with the Empyrean Weapons from Final Fantasy XI. Category:Weapons in Final Fantasy XIV